Devstream 119
Devstream #119 aired on November 16, 2018 @ 2pm ET Fortuna has arrived on PC and the Dev Team sat down to discuss more Fortuna-related content, the next Warframe and more! If you’re too busy Floof hunting or patiently waiting on Console to watch the full broadcast, we’ve compiled a quick TL;DW version for you below! Housekeeping *As always, don’t miss the 24 Hour Gift From the Lotus Alert after the stream! Grab your Orokin Catalyst Blueprint and Melee Riven Mod while you can. *Warframe launches on the Nintendo Switch on November 20th! Account migration will be available on launch for all of our PC Tenno! Learn more here: https://www.warframe.com/news/account-migration-coming-soon *TennoGen Round 14 is launching on PC next week! *Our console team is working hard on the Fortuna update, which we are hoping to release by the end of the year! *Be sure to join us every Wednesday at 10am ET for our new Nintendo Switch stream ft. the Community Team! More Fortuna Content If you have kept your eyes on our livestreams, forums, or even Twitter feeds, you might have heard that not all of our planned Fortuna content went live with Update 24. In addition to the ability to fight the giant Orb wandering on the Vallis, we are working on a slew of Fortuna-related goodness. Some of this might be coming with our second Fortuna installment (obligatory: Fort2na) later this year on PC – others will come at a later date! ;Orb Heists *Coming in Fortuna later this year on PC. *These battles are different than the Eidolon fights. It’s not a case of JUST DPS’ing the spider to death (although I’m sure we’ve all done that to a spider before). The process is more involved and collaborative than what we see on the Plains, and includes opportunities for lesser-experienced players to dip their toes in to Orb Heisting. New Conservation Animals (aka more Floofs!) *Horrasque *Stover (RIP – headphone warning!) *Sawgaw ;Other *After some rebalancing, we’re looking at bringing back more Elite enemies on the Orb Vallis, now we think that enemy level is in a better state. *New Moa Brackets! *K-Drive Dojo Decorations. Steve actually said the word “Skate Park”. Get ready, Glinty. *Vent Kid themed Operator Cosmetics. *Operators on K-Drives – we’re investigating and we’re optimistic! *General evolution of the K-Drive system. We’re looking to expand upon the mechanics introduced in this system. *Standing from K-Drive Races. The design intent is for players to sacrifice a small chunk of their Vent Kid Standing and perform well enough to earn more Standing than the race cost. *Not being able to name your built K-Drives is a bug and will be fixed in the future! New Warframe: Baruuk! *This Warframe is an antithesis to other Warframes – he is the reluctant hero. His role is to mitigate damage and avoid violence. *Expect him by the end of the year! *We commissioned some of the members of our amazing fan art community to show him off in his full glory! All of the pieces can be found at the bottom of this overview. Operator Hair 6 new Operator Hair styles are coming, ft. a new tinting method! Existing Operator hair will most likely be slowly updated to this new tint style, similar to how PBR has been handled. New Warframe Cosmetics Deluxe Skin, as shown at TennoCon! He may also be coming with Tarot-card themed skin for throwing knives. Dev119-LimboDeluxe.jpg Dev119-LimboDeluxe2.jpg Deluxe Alt Helmet: Health / Shield Companion Mods With the launch of the Moa Companions, you were only able to use Link Mods like your Kavat, Kubrow, or Helminth. We heard a lot of feedback about how this affected the survivability of your new Moa friends, so we’re making a change! In the future, players will have the ability to use Enhanced Vitality on Moas and Kubrows now. You will be able to use either the Link- or raw Stat Mods, but you won’t be able to use both at once. This offers more flexibility in regards to the Warframe you choose, so mod accordingly! Helminth Set Mods – Strain Set With Fortuna, a variety of companion set mods were released, but none for the Helminth! Here’s a look at what our infestation fans can expect in the future (mods subject to change). *Set Benefit: Helminth Charger grows up to x cysts over x seconds that erupt every x seconds to spawn a maggot. *Strain Infection (Melee): +% Critical damage for each Cyst Grown. *Strain Consume (Warframe): Dead maggots within range restore X Health *Strain Fever (Helminth): Each cyst grants +% extra damage and increases size. *Strain Eruption (Helminth): Maggots explode on death, dealing Toxic Damage within a radius. Other Tidbits *More Lore for ? “Definitely” – Steve *You will see Primary versions of the Fortuna Kitguns *New Lean Emote so you can try to look as cool as Little Duck. *Melee 3.0 will NOT be coming this year. *Few new mechanics with the Orb Battles Baruuk Fanart (in no particular order) Dev119-BaruukFanart1.jpg|Artist: Andrew Caputo Dev119-BaruukFanart2.png|Artist: Hannah Santos Dev119-BaruukFanart3.png|Artist: Kevin Glint Dev119-BaruukFanart4.jpg|Artist: doodlerat Dev119-BaruukFanart5.jpg|Artist: Laura Jean Dev119-BaruukFanart6.jpg|Artist: Fahmi Fauzi Dev119-BaruukFanart7.jpg|Artist: Zxpfer Dev119-BaruukFanart8.jpg|Artist: Sarah Joelle Holstein Dev119-BaruukFanart9.jpg|Artist: steelsuit Dev119-BaruukFanart10.png|Artist: Osashimimaru Dev119-BaruukFanart11.jpg|Artist: Alice Boudry Dev119-BaruukFanart12.png|Artist: Tresh Source: Devstream #119 Overview ---- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #119!